Bite of Darkness
by Jenna Caine
Summary: Yet another installment of the crossover by lovlyangl, between her Vampire's Darkness and my Just One Little Bite... The evil has been destroyed, finally. Or has it? Who it is now, you may not have expected Eric/OC, Horatio/OC, Calleigh/OC, Alexx/Speed


As Horatio walked into the building, Jenna twitched slightly and turned to Eric. "Eric, I don't like this… It was a little too easy… I've got a very bad feeling about this," she whispered quietly into his ear, and he nodded. "Let's investigate, shall we? Why don't you follow your brother, keep an eye on him, while I take Juan and Rosa and check out the sewers," he responded, and as Jenna nodded, dark, mysterious Juan and his dark, elegant wife Rosa appeared. Jenna fixed the two of them with a vivid blue stare. "You two better take good care of my Lord," she warned, her slightly pointed canine teeth gleaming, and Juan and Rosa bowed. "Of course, my Lady," they murmured in unison, and Jenna nodded, then slipped silently into the building, tailing her mostly-human older brother.

_"Be careful, love…"_ Eric whispered, the link he shared with his bride allowing Jenna to hear him as he led Juan and Rosa down into the sewers.

"What did you need to talk to me about, Rick, that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Horatio asked as he approached Stetler. "This," Stetler hissed, his face contorting with pure evil. **"JOIN US... OR DIE!!"** He leaped at Horatio, too quickly for the part-vampire to draw his gun or his stake. Horatio yelped and fought to keep Stetler's fangs from his throat, and finally flung the evil vampire away from him. Stetler skidded, then drew his gun and fired. Horatio's blue eyes widened, and he braced himself for the pain that never came. He blinked, and saw Jenna stagger slightly. She had taken the shot for him, and she bared her fangs as she drew a stake from within her jacket and flung it, all in one motion. Stetler snarled and vanished, and Jenna fell back into her brother's arms, blood flowing from the bullet wound just above her heart. Horatio caught her with one arm and yanked out his cell with his other hand. "Horatio… don't bother… Eric's already on his way…" Jenna breathed, and Horatio hesitated briefly, but then nodded, putting his cell phone away.

Sure enough, a moment later, Eric appeared in front of his brother-in-law, his eyes snapping dangerously. "Dammit! H, I'll have Juan and Rosa take you home. They'll stay with you tonight, until the sun rises and the evil ones are forced to hide," Eric said, immediately taking charge. Horatio nodded and handed his sister over to her husband, then left the building. As Eric gently cradled Jenna in his arms, he located Alexx and swiftly opened a mental link. _Alexx. The evil hasn't been destroyed. Tell your clan to pair up, or to stay in groups. Also, just for tonight, would you let Speedle stay in the lair with you? He's so young and reckless, I'm afraid he'll get in trouble on his own,_ he said, and Alexx responded, _So __that's__ what that stench has been… Thanks, baby. I will. See you tomorrow._ A moment later, she had snapped the link shut, making Eric chuckle. He could easily bypass her defenses if he really wanted to, and they both knew it.

A moment later, Eric appeared in their bedroom and gently laid Jenna down on the bed. When he swiftly pulled her shirt off, her bra quickly following it, she opened her eyes partially and muttered, "Eric… Wh-what're you doing…?" He smiled softly, reassuring her as he lowered his head. "Relax, love…" he whispered. "I need to suck the bullet out, before your body heals around it." When Jenna had quickly relaxed, he clamped his lips over the wound in her chest, suckling gently. He allowed his tongue to slip into the wound and clean it, then started sucking harder. With the increased pressure, the bullet quickly slid out of Jenna's flesh, popping into his mouth. Lifting his head, he spat it out onto the floor and gently licked the edges of the wound, helping it heal.

"Nnh… E-erriiic…" Jenna moaned, her body writhing. When her eyes opened, Eric could see the warring hungers in them. The hunger for blood, and the sexual hunger. Sitting up, he pulled her to him, allowing her to press her lips to his throat. _"…Eric, please… Give me control, please… I need it…"_ she breathed, and Eric shivered, feeling his jeans tighten as he nodded, giving himself over to his beloved wife. She allowed her hands to drift down to the hem of his tight T-shirt, then gripped it and swiftly pulled it up over his head, tossing it carelessly somewhere in the room.

As her fingertips danced over the muscles in his back, her breasts brushed lightly against his bare chest, drawing a gasp from both of them. Eric hissed. "J-jenna… D-don't torture me…"

Jenna smiled, her eyes lidded. Standing, she shoved her pants off, followed by her panties, then reached out and unbuttoned his pants. He lifted his hips and let her pull his boxers down with his pants, freeing him. Jenna moved forward and straddled him, positioning herself so that the tip of his shaft nudged at her opening. "Oh, alright, Eric… Take me, then…" she breathed, and he hissed again, his fangs descending past his lips. He gripped her hips firmly, lifted her, then pushed her down onto him swiftly, quickly setting up a steady rhythm. She flung her head back, long fangs glittering, as he slammed into her again and again. A few minutes later, he poured his seed into her with a groan, and she quickly followed him over the edge, shrieking his name before slumping forward against him. As her eyelids fluttered, she slipped her tongue out and ran it over his throat. She parted her jaws, then sank her razor-sharp fangs into his flesh, drawing a sharp grunt from his lips. "Unh—Jenna!"

"Oh, God, Eric… Your blood tastes sooo good…" she mumbled after withdrawing her fangs. Eric smiled sleepily and fell back onto the bed, pulling her down with him. She landed on top of him, their bodies still connected, and she nuzzled his neck. "Thank you… so much, Eric…" she breathed, nestling snugly against his chest. Eric rested his chin on the top of her head, holding her securely against him with his arm around her waist. "Of course, Jenna… my love…" he whispered as he closed his dark eyes.

**END CHAPTER**


End file.
